


Haaa Sevenyaaaa Amariciooo

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Again, Cake, Calum - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, M/M, heres another one, i cri, i need to stop, really - Freeform, thank you though, these are stupid, this is really weird, why are you guys even reading these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and then i went inside him</p>
<p>"haaaa sevenyaaa amaricioooo"</p>
<p>but then it was my solo</p>
<p>so i grabbed the fruit on top of me and bucked my hips while singing into the mic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haaa Sevenyaaaa Amariciooo

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm just going to do a couple more because these are honestly really fun

"calum looks so perfect standing there in my england arrow underpants

and i know now

that he gave me a boner" (its true, the crowd could see it through my pants)

i sang onstage and the crowd chanted "fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck!"

"i am now going to hump the fruit!" i yelled and threw him on the ground

i then stripped him and he shrugged

there was nothing to hide because his nudes were already leaked

the crowd started singing english love affair

and so did michael and ashton

calum took off my clothes and humped me

but then his solo came and he ran to the microphone until they were over

then he ran to me and gave me a handjob

and then i went inside him

"haaaa sevenyaaa amaricioooo"

but then it was my solo

so i grabbed the fruit on top of me and bucked my hips while singing into the mic

"next week were on the stage

having sex on the stage

all the great sex there

singing all the way to 3rd base

calum getting naked

taking my virginity"

the crowd clapped and he jumped on me

"the way he thrusted was ridiculous!"

"every single thrust had me waiting to spread my juice"

"before i knew it it was on the iiiinternet!" he sang and i pushed him off me

this was going to be on the internet

everyone would know

calum fell off the stage and broke his nose

then he went to the hospital and i humped him all the way there

the end


End file.
